


games period cancelled

by furryphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Teen AU, Teenagers, sick!Dan, teen!phan, vomit tw, when aren't i writing sickfics tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furryphil/pseuds/furryphil
Summary: phil expected another game period of sitting around with his best friend, dan, on the sidelines, listening to music. he didn't expect to end up caring for dan. not that he's complaining.





	games period cancelled

**Author's Note:**

> finley here with a sickfic. that's not apart of the series but tHaTs iRreLaVaNt
> 
> i wrote this while concussed ENJOY

For the first time in his life, Dan was glad when game period came around. He stumbled over to the coach and quickly made his excuse of not feeling well (which the coach accepted without even looking), then quickly went over to the school alleyway where everyone who didn’t want to run around in cold mud hung out at. Choosing a spot far enough from everyone else, Dan sat down and leaned against the wall.

He hadn’t been lying about not feeling well. He had a headache and his stomach had started to hurt halfway through the last period. Dan placed a hand over his stomach and closed his eyes.

“Dan? You alright?”

Dan peeked through his eyelids to see Phil standing in front of him, staring intensely at Dan. Dan merely hummed and closed his eyes again, feeling too bilious to bother to respond. He felt Phil sit down next to him and he laid his head on Phil’s shoulder, taking comfort in his friend’s presence.

“You look sick.”

Dan took a deep breath, attempting to quell the nausea. “I feel sick.”

Phil frowned, his concern growing. “How long have you been feeling sick?”

“I woke up with a headache. It only got worse as the day went on and now my tummy hurts.” He scooted further next to Phil so he could lean his entire weight on him. He pulled his knees closer, making himself look small.

Phil placed a hand on Dan’s forehead, feeling for a fever. Sure enough, Dan’s skin was abnormally warm. Phil moved his hand to Dan’s cheek, noticing a slight flush to it. “You have a fever, Dan. You need to go home.”

Dan groaned, not quite liking the idea of moving at the moment. His stomach felt like it held a million sharp rocks that were making it ache. 

“You need to go to the nurse,” Phil explained, trying to shove Dan off him.

“No, I’ll end up throwing up along the way.” He rolled away from Phil, choosing to curl up against the wall.

“You’re going to throw up anyway. Would you rather do it in the nurse’s office or here in front of these kids?” Phil gestured to the teens around them, most who were either listening to music or sleeping.

Dan hated to admit that Phil was right; he would much rather vomit in the nurse’s office than here where it would cause a scene. “Do you promise to stay with me?”

Phil’s eyes softened. Dan was often quick to hide his vulnerabilities, so it always made Phil feel special whenever he let Phil take care of them. “I promise I won’t leave until I know you’re going to be okay.”

Dan left the wall, slowly standing up. He didn’t stand up fully, slouching and wrapping an arm loosely around his stomach. He slowly began to walk away from the wall and to the school doors, not bothering to tell the coach where he was going (the coach didn’t care anyway). Phil followed alongside him, making sure he was still ok.

The nurse’s office was all the way at the front of the school, while they were in the back. Phil hoped Dan could make it there. He rested a hand on Dan’s back, encouraging him to continue. Thankfully, Dan managed to avoid throwing up, only stopping every once and awhile when the nausea became too much.

Phil knocked on the door and guided Dan in. The nurse looked up from her book, frowning when she saw Dan. She stood up and sat him down on one of the cots while Phil grabbed a trash can.

“Is your stomach hurting hun?” the nurse said, placing a hand on Dan’s back. He was slouched far forward, face hidden from sight.

Dan didn’t say anything. What he did do was suddenly launch forward and grab the trash can, gagging into it. The nurse sighed sympathetically and rubbed his back as he threw up.

She turned to Phil as Dan dry heaved. “How sick is he?”

“He has a fever and was complaining of a headache along with a stomachache.”

“Sounds like the stomach flu,” the nurse said. “We’ve been having a lot of kids coming down with it this month.”

Dan sat up again, face pale and body trembling. The nurse quickly laid him back. Dan curled up on his side, eyes shut. He looked much worse than he did earlier. Phil wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms and keep him close until he was better.

“He’ll need to go home once his stomach has settled a bit.”

Phil sat down next to Dan, letting the boy curl around him. He rested his hand in Dan’s hair, feeling the heat radiating off of him. “I could take him home; I don’t have any classes after this one.”

The nurse nodded. “Yes, that’s fine. Stay with him until his parents come home and make sure he doesn’t get any worse.”

Phil nodded, glancing down at the sickly boy. Dan looked so vulnerable with his flushed cheeks and feverish trembling. He had no plans to leave Dan’s side anytime soon.

 

They made it home before Dan threw up again. Phil rubbed his back as he retched into the toilet, whimpering from the nausea and the pain. Dan looked up from the toilet bowl, bloodshot eyes and general sickness tugging at Phil’s heart. He opened up his arms for Dan, who practically collapsed into him. Dan hiccuped and buried his face in Phil’s chest.

“You poor thing,” Phil cooed. “Let’s get you to bed.” He helped Dan up onto trembling legs, guiding him to bed. He tucked Dan in and propped up his head, making Dan as cozy as possible. Once Dan was settled, he left the room to grab some water and a bucket. He put some ice cubes and a straw in the cup, then grabbed the bucket from the hall closet. Peeking through Dan’s bedroom door, he cooed at the sight of Dan.

The boy had the blanket pulled up to his chin and he was shivering, cheeks flustered. His hair had started to curl and he was pouting. To Phil, he couldn’t have looked more adorable.

“I’m back,” Phil whispered, coming into the room.

Dan glanced up at Phil, then pulled the covers over his head. Phil smiled and set the stuff down on bedside table, then gently pried the covers away. He smoothed back Dan’s fringe.

“You’re going to be okay,” he reassured, kissing Dan’s forehead.

Dan closed his eyes, sighing. “As long as you stay with me. Though, don’t complain when I make you sick.”

“That doesn’t matter. You do.”

Dan stuck out his tongue, but he still smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts prompts yada yada


End file.
